


Darling

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Forced Feminization, Genital Mutilation, HYDRA Trash Party, I'm Going to Hell, It's exactly what it looks like, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape, yeah it's exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow once pitched an idea that was indefinitely tabled. When Captain America is found, however, his idea is taken into consideration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> You might be thinking to yourself, "Did this actually happen? Did this actually get written? Did someone come up with this idea and put pen to paper and actually write this?"
> 
> Yep. It's exactly what it looks like.
> 
> Rape/Non-con, non-con genital mutilation, Brock Rumlow and Alexander Pierce are awful and terrible, and were you expecting anything less?
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usual.

His mind is more hazy than usual, not commands or instructions have been given to him for a long time now. He's vaguely aware of where he is, watching his Handlers eyeing the television monitors with squinted eyes. 

"If we're lucky," Pierce says, "we've just been presented with the perfect opportunity."

"True." Rumlow turns and faces him. "But when was the last time we drew up a plan that was executed perfectly?"

Pierce lowers his head, rubbing his face. "You're lucky I like you."

"Bullshit." Rumlow says, raising his voice a little. "You don't like me. You're threatened by me."

Pierce nods. "I can see where you'd get that. And, if we're being honest, you're the only one I trust to walk in my shoes once I've taken them off."

Rumlow snorts. "Calm down, Shakespeare."

Pierce frowns. "You don't like my eloquent speech?"

Rumlow rolls his eyes. Pierce turns to face Bucky and walks closer to him. 

"I'm sure this one enjoys my words."

Rumlow makes a distant sound of disgust, partly out of envy of Pierce's closeness to the asset, but regardless he knows when to keep away from their private time, no matter how much he wants to intrude. He'd never take part in it, though. God knows it'll be a cold day in hell before Brock watches those old man balls slapping against that pale white ass. 

Pierce rubs the back of Bucky's head and he remains still while Rumlow rubs his bare shoulders.

"Now that he's back, from wherever it was he was hiding, I think that idea you had back when you were barely moving up in the ranks could be beneficial," Pierce says, looking back at Rumlow.

Rumlow immediately knows what he's talking about, though he'd lost all hope of it ever happening when Pierce had tabled it indefinitely. "He was frozen, by the way. You should know that."

Pierce waves his hand in dismissal. "Doesn't matter to me. He's back now, and we're going to destroy him."

"Pierce, you've really got to lay off all these dramatic speeches." Rumlow sighs. "They're getting old."

Pierce glares at him for a moment. "Take him back to his cell, and I'll get everything arranged. In the meantime, watch how you speak to me."

"I'd take you down in a second, Grandpa," Pierce sneers as he walks over to where Bucky is sitting idly. He yanks on the chain connected to his spiky leash and drags him up suddenly, causing Bucky to choke and gasp. Rumlow steps on his back and shoves him to the floor, pulling on his chain unnecessarily hard. Bucky chokes and quickly follows Rumlow down the corridor, Rumlow barking orders at him all the while. He keeps the collar tightened around his neck and watches the asset's eyes start to get red. 

When they get to his cell, Rumlow loosens the collar and Bucky takes in a huge breath. Rumlow links the chain to the wall and sits Bucky on the bed, locking his shackles around his ankles. 

Rumlow takes a step back and smiles, rubbing Bucky's head. He leans into it a little, before Brock takes his hand away and slaps him harshly across the face. Bucky barely registers any pain, and continues staring at the man in front of him.

Brock rubs the front of his pants, where his bulge has already began to grow. He reaches in and pulls out his dick, stroking it inches away from the Bucky's face. Bucky continues to look up at him, and Rumlow, almost ready, brings up his taser. 

"You know the drill. You'll get a shock when you disobey. Understand?"

The soldier nods and Brock smiles, leaning forward then and pushing his cock between the dry lips. He grabs the back of Bucky's head and shoves him forward, forcing him lower.

Bucky chokes and gags, and Rumlow barks, "Take it all the way down."

Bucky tries, and fails, backing his head off when he feels his airway get closed off. Rumlow brings up the spring-loaded taser and pushes the switch, drawing his cock out of the soldier's mouth for his own protection while he shocks his neck. Bucky grunts and shuts his eyes, moving away from Brock and trying to shuffle back into his corner.

Brock lowers the taser and grabs Bucky's head, bringing it back down onto his cock. "You know better. All the way down this time. If you fail, I'll go get a baton and we'll shock your damn tongue."

The Asset drops his eyes and lowers his jaw, breathing through his nose before leaning forward again. This time, he gags and pulls away but Rumlow catches his head and forces it down, grinding his groin against the soldier's face. He groans and thrusts shallowly, slapping Bucky's back multiple times. The soldier takes the assault on his throat, in fear of more pain, and swallows when Brock unloads right into his throat.

Brock pulls out and slaps Bucky twice more for good measure. He grips the soldier's hair and pulls his head back, shoving his tongue between his lips. Bucky, ignoring the burn in his throat.

Brock shoves him back and grabs his neck. "So, here's the deal. A little while back, I gave Pierce the idea of... modification, to your body."

Bucky's eyes get wide and he gasps for air.

"Pierce ignored me and said it was too soon for me to be calling shots like those, and he personally wasn't interested in it. Now, however, your buddy's back. Remember him? Probably not. Anyway, he's alive, but he thinks you're dead. It'll be quite the surprise."

Bucky's eyes are started to droop, and his airway is getting closer and closer to being completely closed off. Brock loosens his grip and lets him take a deep breath before choking him once more.

"This is just the beginning. It's the most extreme body mod I think we can think of." Rumlow reaches down and grabs the soldier's groin. "We're cutting this off, because let's face it: you don't need it, you haven't used it consciously in so long, only to help us... control other captives, who ended up dying anyway. We can only think of one way for you to use it: to rape Captain America once we've captured him. But believe me, there's plenty of other ways you can help with that. This is one of them."

Rumlow throws him into a corner and hikes up his pants. "Get as much rest as you can. I don't know that we're going to put you under for the surgery tomorrow."

* * *

Bucky wriggles against the restraints as Pierce cuts away the rest of his clothes. There are a dozen doctors in the room, along with Rumlow and Pierce. Rumlow doesh is best to be comforting to the soldier, smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead. It doesn't help, it actually just makes it worse, and makes him want to break out and retreat. 

He could, he knows that, but he's afraid of the consequences. Still, he struggles, thrashing his body around on the cold table under the bright lights. 

"Quit moving," Brock says sharply, gripping Bucky's chin tightly and squeezing it until Bucky's actually afraid his jaw will crack. He stills his movements and whimpers as metal restraints lock his thighs and shins in place. He can freely move his metal arm, they haven't restrained it yet, but his flesh arm is strapped to the side of the table. He reaches out and searches for something comforting to hold onto, and one doctor grabs the arm and restrains it with a magnetic cuff. It zips down and traps his arm against the table. He's trying to remain calm, but something is wrong. He's beginning to panic, he doesn't know what they're going to do, and he really doesn't want to be awake for it. 

Pierce comes over to him and kisses his forehead. "Be still, darling. We're not going to put you to sleep, but we're going to give you something to help with the pain."

Bucky notices the large needle in Pierce's other hand and looks from Pierce to Rumlow, who hover over him. Pierce brings the needle to Bucky's flesh arm and pushes it into his vein. Bucky fights for a minute, trying to throw them off of him, but within minutes his limbs go numb and his whole body goes still.

Pierce nods to the doctors, who move the tray closer to the table. Bucky blinks and watches as one doctor begins rubbing his groin with fluid. Bucky squints his eyes and drearily looks up at Rumlow.

Rumlow turns and looks at him. "I'd rather look at your pretty face than what they're gonna be doing down there."

Bucky blinks and keeps his eyes on Brock, but then decides to turn back and watch the doctors to see what they're doing. One doctor is rubbing his penis, and Bucky feels his groin get tighter, watching his penis rise. 

The doctor lowers his surgical mask and nods. "We're ready."

Then the doctor grabs a scalpel from the tray of tools. Bucky doesn't understand what's happening, but he knows the blade looks sharp, sharper than any knife they've ever let him use, so he starts to struggle again, but Rumlow grabs his head and kisses him and Bucky focuses on that for a minute. 

All he feels is pain. He screams into Rumlow's mouth when the blade begins cutting into him. He throws his head around and screams, his legs unable to move, his arm trapped, any defenses are dulled, and he's forced to accept whatever's happening to him.

"This is not ethical, Alex," the doctor who grabbed the scalpel says.

"Because we're known for being ethical, right?" Pierce says. "You know what you need to do. You won't mess it up."

The man continues cutting and Brock's turned to cover Bucky's mouth to shush his screams. 

"I know I won't mess up. But you won't even put him to sleep."

Pierce rubs his chin. "I didn't think he'd react like this."

The doctor sets the scalpel aside and looks up at Pierce. "You didn't think him being awake for castration would cause him pain?"

Pierce nearly smacks the doctor. "Just get back to work. He's gonna pass out eventually."

Bucky's chest heaves and his screaming dies down when the man stops cutting. Rumlow removes his hand from Bucky's mouth and Bucky looks down. His penis is covered in blood, his entire groin is covered in blood, and his penis looks like there's a large tear in the middle of it.

Bucky's eyes widen and he can feel tears falling freely from his eyes. The doctor moves back toward him and Bucky's head drops. He can feel a stinging pain in his groin and it's the worst thing he's ever felt, he's trying to get away from it but Brock holds him firmly in place. 

Rumlow covers his mouth again to drown his screams and from the lack of oxygen, Bucky's head starts to swim and the light fades in and out. But so does the pain, so eventually the blackness takes over his vision and he succumbs to it, because there's relief from the pain.

* * *

 

Bucky wakes up in his bed. His collar isn't on but his ankle shackles are. There's a dull throbbing in his groin and he doesn't want to look down, because when he moves he can feel stickiness and he knows it's blood.

He moves slowly into the corner of his bed, wincing with every move he makes. He can feel something is not right and he wants it to be over. He wants the pain to go away.

Rumlow walks over to the cars of his cage and smiles. "Hello." He reaches in his pocket for the keys and opens the door, leaving it open behind him. Bucky folds his arms across his chest to make himself seems small.

Brock marches up to him and grabs his arms, yanking them apart roughly and slapping the heavy magnetic cuffs on him. He pulls his legs out and yanks him to the side of the bed. Bucky yelps in pain with the sudden movements, but Rumlow ignores him.

"They said I should wait until it's healed, but I just can't help myself," Brock says in a rough voice. He's already yanking his pants down and pulls down the briefs they'd put on Bucky. Brock runs his fingers over the blood on the front of the bandages and Bucky flinches away, shaking his head. Rumlow roughly rips away the bandages and Bucky screams. "You don't get a choice, here."

Bucky tries to struggle away from him, his mind focusing on the fact that he's in danger. Brock squeezes his legs to the point of pain and Bucky goes still. Brock digs into his pocket and pulls out a condom. 

"Don't wanna get blood on my dick."

Brock kneels onto the bed and pulls Bucky back against him. "Fuck, that man is a genius. I'd hate to ruin his masterpiece, but this is why I put the suggestion in, in the first place."

Bucky looks back at him in confusion, but then he feels Brock's dick slide inside of him. Not in his ass, not his mouth. Bucky looks down and starts hyperventilating when he sees Rumlow's cock sinking into what appears to be a vagina, where his penis used to be.

And it hurts. It stings and it feels exactly like Brock is pushing into something he shouldn't be. Bucky cries out as Brock starts thrusting up and down. Rumlow covers Bucky's mouth and keeps bucking his hips. 

Bucky feels blood starting to drip out of him. Rumlow continues fucking him through it, and pulls out right at the last second. Bucky's face is pale and he's whining high in his voice, but he's confused, he doesn't know what to do, and then he turns his head and sees Pierce and a dozen other men standing outside his cage. He knows enough to know what's going to happen, and he can feel his breath shortening. 

Rumlow smirks. "Gentlemen."

Pierce takes a step toward the bed. "I'm glad you suggested this, son."

Brock smiles. "Listen to how he sounds when you fuck him, too."

Bucky looks back at him, horrified, confused, then cries out and whimpers when Rumlow plunges back inside him. Pierce rubs his crotch and the other men's eyes turn dark. Bucky's heart races, and he knows what's coming.

Brock pulls out of him and spins him around, pushing him on his stomach down to the bed. He's immediately inside of Bucky again and Bucky's screaming in pain, but his voice is stifled when Pierce pushes his cock into Bucky's mouth.

"Damn," Rumlow whispers harshly, snapping his hips up. "It's fucking tight. Would he ever feel pleasure from this?"

Pierce sinks his cock further into Bucky's mouth and arches his brow at Brock. "There's so much irony in you saying that while you're fucking him far too early, making him bleed, but yes, even  _I'm_ not that cruel."

"I would be," Rumlow growled, shifting his position so that he was gripping Bucky's shoulders and slamming up into him with greater force. Pierce's cock was completely buried in Bucky's throat, and Bucky gagged and choked while holding back the tears he felt swimming in his eyes at the pain in his lower half. 

"Hold on," Brock gasps, "pull out of him, I'll get into a better position. Anyone wanna come over and fuck his ass?"

From the crowd of men, Rollins takes a step forward. 

Brock smirks at him, and rolls over onto his back. Pierce yanks his cock out of Bucky's mouth for a moment, then shoves him into Brock's chest, who flips him over and slides his cock back into Bucky. There's not too much blood, but the way the asset's mouth hangs open and silently screams tells Rumlow that he's in intense pain, and Rumlow eats it the fuck up. 

Rollins walks up and reaches into Brock's pants pocket, where he knows there'll be lube, because Rumlow's a massive horndog, and rips open the small packet, coating his own cock and shoving two fingers into Bucky with no warning.

Bucky lowers his head and pushes it against Rumlow's shoulder, but arches his back and screams when Rollins pushes into him with basically no prep. Pierce stands off to the side as someone from Tech walks over and pulls down his pants, standing up on the bed and hovering over Brock while he shoves his dick into Bucky's mouth.

Rumlow finds his rhythm again and pounds into Bucky's new hole while Rollins drags his cock in and out of Bucky's ass. Bucky, despite whines and whimpers and cries of pain that become few and far between, remains silent, but then Rumlow feels a pang in his gut and he grips Bucky's hips as hard as he can burying himself far too deep into Bucky and cumming. Bucky screams around the Tech Team member's cock, and Rumlow thinks he sees tears fall down his face.

Rumlow waits until he's completely emptied and pulls out, while the Tech Team guy cums in Bucky's mouth. He pulls out and slaps the soldier's face hard enough that it can almost be felt by Rumlow, who is still laying under him. The gangly guy hops down and stuffs his dick back into his pants. 

Brock rolls out from underneath Bucky and Rollins and reaches for Bucky's discarded towel that was given to Pierce to mop up any blood (Pierce was put in charge of taking care of Bucky until he was healed, but the doctor should've known how that'd turn out) and wipes off his cock. He tosses the towel onto the bed, where Rollins is now plowing into Bucky as hard as he can, and exits the room while two more guys walk over to the bed. 

He slips past the guy standing in front of the door to the room and enters the hallway, where a line has formed. 

At the end of the line is the surgeon. 

Brock walks down the end of the hallways and catches the surgeon's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Good job, my man."

He pats the doctor's shoulder and smiles as he walks toward the control room, and hears someone ask for the baton. He hears a crackle, and then the screaming, and it's music to his ears.  

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah ballvvasher and i discussed this in-depth because we are literal trash parents and yep
> 
> don't hate, i'm not trying to say this is okay or sexy at all it's just an idea that popped into my head.   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
